<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smack That by ClapAlienCheex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765631">Smack That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClapAlienCheex/pseuds/ClapAlienCheex'>ClapAlienCheex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weed, pov blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClapAlienCheex/pseuds/ClapAlienCheex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim has grown thicker since he and Dib began mating. As he's rounded out, Dib has been tempted his spank his lover, only for the alien to get mad at him. Little does he know that spanking is Zim's greatest turn on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smack That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on @ homeinvaderzim [Twitter] / @ artisticredaction [Tumblr] headcanon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim sat on the edge of his bed, pulling on his thigh-high stockings, wearing nothing but his pink panties as he did so. He glanced across the room and saw his reflection in the body-length mirror that was placed against the wall. Quickly finishing up with the task of putting on his stockings, Zim walked over to the mirror to examine himself more thoroughly. His body had gone through many changes over the last 15 years he had spent on Earth. He was taller, no doubt caused by a cocktail of pollution and gravity. For a long time, he had been very thin, he recalled how he was often mocked for having a stick figure, but his figure changed three years ago when he and Dib mated for the first time. It was a slow transition, but he recognized that it was happening. He ate real food and not just candy and baked goods. After a few months, Dib noticed that Zim’s hips had become wider, his ass was ample and jiggly. It was when the human made this observation that he smacked the Irken on his bottom.</p><p>	He was too proud to admit it, but having his ass slapped turned Zim on; he knew if he ever told Dib that he would abuse this newfound information. Although, the alien would sometimes purposefully entice his human to spank him. There were times where he would ‘drop’ something just so he’d have to bend down to pick it up—and Zim made sure that he wore his tight fitting leggings, the ones that outlined every curve of his developed form. One time he bought new underwear just so he could model them off to Dib, letting the panties give his pussy and ass a wedgie as if they were a G-string thong. Sometimes he would just lay on his stomach entirely naked.</p><p>	Dib was none the wiser to Zim’s mischief, however; the Irken always had a trick up his sleeve to throw the human off his trail. Whenever Dib would take the plump bait, Zim would suppress his moan, and then pounce on his lover, yelling at him to not smack his bottom. The human would always apologize and give gentle rubs before their antics led to the two of them fucking. After a while, it became Pavlovian Conditioning where Dib knew that if he smacked Zim’s ass then he would yell at him then they would have sex. To him, the key was to make Zim mad, and the easiest way to do that was by slapping him on the ass.</p><p>	The Irken ran his three-fingered-clawed hands over his hips and admired his plumper form. He wasn’t muscular and had more of a feminine physique, even before he put on the weight, but now it was amplified. He turned around, his back facing the mirror, and slowly bent down. Zim’s eyes glanced at the mirror and, he had to admit, he did look good. He brought his own hand down on his plump ass and moaned, blushing as he felt it jiggle. He slapped himself again, and again—it got to the point where his plump bottom was purple and his inner thighs were slick with his pink, translucent cum. “Dib!” He moaned. “Spank me harder, Daddy~!” Zim let out another lewd moan as he brought his small hand down on his fat ass. While it was enjoyable, it wasn’t the same as when Dib would smack him. His tiny, three-clawed hands paled in comparison to Dib’s big, strong, and calloused tan hands. </p><p>	Zim groaned in frustration. He needed to find Dib and entice him into spanking him. Thoughts of the human putting the smaller alien over his knee and spanking him repeatedly only made the Irken whimper with want. He looked around in his closet, trying to find something that would make his mate spank him like the dirty little alien that he is. A big smirk was painted on Zim’s face when he found the perfect ruse. He quickly changed and headed out into the rest of the base to look for his mate. </p><p>	“Oh, Dib-beast,” he practically purred. “Are GIR and Minimoose here?”</p><p>	Dib was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone while the TV played some show that no one was paying attention to. “Uh, no, babe,” he called out. “They left a few minutes ago to go to MacMeatie’s with Gaz. She wanted to spend some time with them today.”</p><p>	“Good, because I have something that I’d like to show you~”</p><p>	“Oh?” Dib smiled and muted the TV, facing towards the kitchen where he heard his lover’s voice. “And what might that be~?”</p><p>	Zim stepped out in a Playboy Bunny costume. It was a soft pink and he wore white bunny ears and a matching tail. His thigh-high stockings were pink, glittery fishnets and underneath was a pair of white stilettos. “The Halloween is upon us, and I wanted to get your opinion on this costume~” </p><p>	Dib sat up, his pants immediately feeling tight. He licked his lips, hungrily eyeing the sexy alien before him. “Mmm…” He groaned, a deep, animalistic groan that came from a more primitive part of his genetic makeup. Dib noticed how tight the costume was, especially around his hips. “You look gorgeous, but why don’t you c’mere and let me get a better look~”</p><p>	The Irken smirked as he sauntered over to his human on the couch. “Do you like what you see… Daddy~”</p><p>	“Fuck…” Dib cursed, biting his lip. “Why don’t you give me a twirl, baby boy?”</p><p>	Zim complied and turned around, finally exposing how his leotard was buried between his ass cheeks. He made sure that Dib got a big drink of his ass before turning back around. “Is this acceptable, Daddy~?”</p><p>	Oh, that did it. Dib pulled Zim over his knees, his ass sticking up in the air. “I can’t have my precious baby boy showing off like this to everyone,” Dib growled in his antennae, his voice deep and low. “You’re so naughty…~”</p><p>	“Is Daddy angry~?”</p><p>	“I’m afraid so… Looks like you need to be punished…” The human raised his hand up and brought it down harshly on Zim’s ample ass. The Irken bit back a moan, trying to act mad, but between his human’s spank and the leotard rubbing against his slit, he wasn’t going to be able to keep up this charade for long. “You wanna have all those eyes on you, huh?” He spanked him again, harder, to the point where his own hand stung. “Does having all those men staring at your ass turn you on?” His next slap made Zim lose his resolve and the Irken made the most delicious, lewd sound. “You’re such a slut, but you’re mine now…!” </p><p>	Dib spanked Zim over and over again, and the alien couldn’t hold back. Zim was moaning, grinding against his tight leotard. “Harder, Daddy~!” The pleasure that coursed through his body made him tremble and his breeding spike unsheathed itself only to be constricted between his body, leotard, and Dib’s knee. </p><p>	The human obliged to the alien’s requests, enjoying how his fat ass was becoming a bright, almost pink, purple. His eyes scanned his smaller lover and darkened when he noticed how wet his thighs were. Dib found the zipper on Zim’s costume and quickly took it off, giving the Irken some relief. “Mm baby boy… You’re dripping~” </p><p>	Zim was panting heavily, his eyes half lidded, and his serpent-like tongue was hanging out of his mouth, dripping with saliva. “P-Please… Fuck me, Daddy…~!” </p><p>	Dib smirked and pushed two fingers in Zim’s tight pussy. “Wow, you’re so wet, I bet I don’t even need to stretch you out~” He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips, happily sucking the fluids off. “You want Daddy~?” he teased. The alien eagerly nodded, rutting effortlessly against Dib’s lap. “Then take out Daddy’s cock.”</p><p>	Zim complied with his demand, getting on his knees, and quickly undoing Dib’s pants until he was able to unleash the thick member. It flung out and stood proudly, throbbing with want, with a pearl of pre cum trickling at its tip. Before he could stand up to straddle his mate, the human stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>	“Suck.”</p><p>	The alien was more than happy to take the thick cock into his mouth, moaning around it as his big magenta orbs stared up at his human lover. He gave himself a moment to let his throat relax before he started to move his head up and down, slowly—agonizingly so. As he bobbed his head up and down, Dib could feel his tongue wrapping around his cock. This action solicited a moan from the human, encouraging Zim to move his head faster. His eyes never left his mate’s and seeing him staring at him with his mouth stuffed full of his cock made Dib shudder. “Such a good boy,” he praised. The human placed his hands on his alien lover’s head and forced him to move faster. </p><p>Zim swallowed Dib’s cock as he felt it being forced down his throat. He loved being handled roughly like this. It made his own cock grow and leak, but, more importantly, it was making his cunt tremble as it begged to be filled. After another minute of being throat fucked by Dib, the human pulled Zim off, both of them panting. “Fuck me, Daddy!” </p><p>Dib pulled Zim onto the couch and tore off his own shirt. He could hardly hold back either. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Zim’s dripping entrance and teasing the tip of his tentacle-looking dick with his human one. “Such a bad boy~ You want Daddy to fuck you senseless, huh~?” He teased. </p><p>“Y-Yes!!” Zim’s breath hitched as he was being teased. “Z-Zim needs Daddy to punish him~!” </p><p>“Hmm… How is it a punishment if you’re begging for it~?” Zim threw his head back in frustration and arousal, his dick wrapping itself around Dibs’. “From the looks of it, I’d say you’re being punished just like this…~” </p><p>The Irken was crying out at this point, cum leaking out of him as Dib’s teasing was driving him closer to the edge. “P-Please, Daddy! If you don’t fuck me soon, I-I’m not gonna be able to cum~!” </p><p>Dib felt how much he ached to be in Zim. All of this teasing was becoming a punishment for himself, but now he had his loud, chaotic alien boyfriend begging him to fuck him. Perfect. The human decided to comply and shoved his thick cock in, going all the way to the hilt, the two of them almost screaming as they were overcome with the delicious senses of sex. </p><p>The human kept Zim’s legs spread and instead of letting him enjoy his thick cock invading his tight pussy, he started to rut into him, his cock pushing against that sweet spot that he knew made the Irken weak. He groaned as he felt his walls clamp around his throbbing cock. “That’s it, baby boy~ Take Daddy’s cock!!” </p><p>Zim was screaming as his cunt was being abused by Dib’s long, thick cock, his juices squirting out of him, coming from just being penetrated, but they were far from over. The smell of gummy bears flooded Dib’s nostrils as Zim came, but something about his scent made him fuck harder. Faster. He was like an animal. “D-Dib!!” Zim cried out and gasped as he felt Dib delve deeper into him, hitting his cervix. “R-Right there!!!” </p><p>“Yeah? You like Daddy fucking you this deep, huh?!” Dib panted, moving his hips against the Irken’s harder. “You want Daddy to fill your womb with his hot cum?!” </p><p>“Yesss!!!” Zim screamed, tears of ecstasy streaming down his cheeks. Their movements were so rough, so fast, that the sofa was scraping against the floor. </p><p>Dib quickly switched their positions so that Zim’s ass was directly against his hips. Fortunately, Zim was light enough that he could move him around without having to pull his dick out. He pulled the Irken closer to the arm of the sofa, his strong hands gripping Zim’s thick, plush thighs. At this point he was pushing and pulling the alien on and off his cock, impaling him on himself. Zim was a screaming, drooling mess, coming hard as he felt the tip of Dib’s dick threatening to push into his womb. </p><p>The human was so overwhelmed with Zim’s lewd noises and how tight he had become so suddenly—unaware of how deep he really was—that he came heavily, shooting hot ropes into his lover, the two of the screaming in unison. </p><p>***</p><p>	“So, you do like being spanked?” Dib mused as he took a drag of his joint. The two were recovering from what was easily their best fuck session. </p><p>	“Yes,” Zim admitted, blushing as he felt a little embarrassed. </p><p>	“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Dib pointed the joint to his satisfied lover.</p><p>	“Well, truthfully,” the alien said as he took the offered joint. “I was just too proud to admit it.”</p><p>	“But not too proud to call me ‘Daddy?’”</p><p>	“I’m not entirely sure what that means and why you get off when I call you that?” The Irken took a long drag and returned the joint. </p><p>	“Well, basically, it’d be like me calling you ‘My Tallest.’”</p><p>	Zim’s antennae stood at attention, his face blushing furiously. “What?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>